A Wonderful Day
by morningnight
Summary: A one shot about a wonderful day at L.M.E. and the life of Kyoko's acting career. Written for Tabbie1999


A Wonderful Day_  
Written for Tabbie1999_

_It's so nice out today. It's such a shame shooting has to be indoors, espically today of all days. Maybe I can convince them to let us shoot a scene outside._

"-oko" The sound touched her ears, but for some reason, it didn't seem to register clearly.

_If not that, maybe open window, let some fresh air in or something. That would be nice_.

"-yoko" It came again, but Kyoko Mogami was more focused on the beautiful weather that was outside as she sat at her table with her coffee in her hand.

_Speaking of the shoot, what time to I have to be back? One thirty? Well it's twelve-twenty now, so I have time . Hmm what could I do to waste some time after this? _

"Kyoko!"

"Hm, what Moko?" Kyoko said, being pulled from her thoughts. She glanced at the black haired girl across the table from her, who was watching her with a worried expression before speaking up.

"Kyoko, are you okay? You seem pretty out of it today." Moko said as she took a quick sip of her coffee. Kyoko just smiled at her, happy by her friend's concern.

"I'm fine. I was just enjoying how beautiful it is today," Kyoko shifted her gaze once more out the café window, as she took another sip of her coffee "With all the rain we have been having recently, sunny day like this on are fantastic!" She exclaimed as she threw her hands up into the open air and stretching her back slightly. Kyoko and her best friend, Kanae Kotonami, who she called Moko, decided to go to a nearby café for lunch. With their schedules being what they were lately, days like this were very rare and very welcoming.

Moko, deciding to leave it at that, leaned back into the chair and sighed, "Alright than," She glanced at the watch on her wrist and an annoyed expression appeared on her face. "My break is about to end, and I should be heading back soon." She grabbed the check that had been dropped off earlier and bent over to get her wallet from her purse. However, before she could go any further, Kyoko pulled the check from her hand and stood up.

"My treat!" Kyoko exclaimed before Moko could retaliate. Kyoko walked over to the register and handed it to the cashier to pay. When she returned to the front of the café, Moko was still standing beside the table, waiting for her.

"The only reason I let you have this one is because fighting with you would have only wasted more time than I have right now." Moko spoke calmly, turning on her heels and walking away. Kyoko smiled happily before jogging a few steps to catch up with her. They both continued their conversation until they reached the curb and called for a taxi.

"Do you want to share a taxi?" Moko asked. Kyoko just turned and smiled.

"No thanks. I have to head to the agency before going back to the studio. The president called and said that there was a package I needed to pick up at the office today. Considering that my only break is lunch today and with me having to hurry home afterwards in order to get dinner started on time, I probably should go pick it up now." Kyoko said, waving her friend off. Moko shrugged.

"Alright than, I guess I will call you later, maybe we can do lunch again." Than opening the door, Moko got in and told the taxi driver were to go.

"Bye." Kyoko said as she waved to Moko leaving in the taxi. Once the yellow cab that held her best friend was out of sight, she raised her own hand, hailing a taxi just as quickly as the last. As she entered the taxi, she told the driver to head to L.M.E. The drive was only about twenty minutes and Kyoko quickly paid the driver before stepping out. She then walked towards the large building and, once inside, headed straight for the front desk.

"Ah, good afternoon Mrs. Kyoko. How can I help you?" The woman asked politely. She was a young female who had worked for the agency for the last couple of years and had come to know Kyoko very well in that amount of time.

"Ayame, please just call me Kyoko. There's no need to be so formal between friends," Kyoko pouted. Ayame just smiled back, nodding half heartily. "and I was wondering if the president left a package here for me. He had called saying I had received one, but he really didn't tell me where he left it." At the mention of the package, Ayama's eyes lit up a bit.

"Oh, yes he did." She said, getting up and walking over to the far end of the front desk. She pulled out a small package before walking back and handing it over. "Here you are."

"Thanks Ayame. I'll see you later." Kyoko exclaimed as she turned around and headed for the exit. As she got about halfway through the lobby though, her phone began to ring. Reaching into her pocket, she quickly pulled it out and without looking at the ID, she answered it. "Hello, Kyoko speaking."

"Where the heck are you!?" A male voice screamed on the other side. Kyoko pulled the phone away from her ear as the voice continued. "You should have been back here five minutes ago! Do you realize how late you are?"

"Sho…"Kyoko placed the phone back to her ear, thinking it was safe enough. Though as she did this, she took a quick glance at her watch in the process and noticed the time. "I don't need to be back for another thirty-five minutes."

"Wha-well…..um…" Sho stumbled, causing Kyoko to become a little annoyed. She didn't understand why he found he needed to call and scream at her when she still had plenty of time to get back. Kyoko opened her mouth to say something to him when it was taken out of her hand.

"I would appreciate it very much if you would lose the number to this phone." A rich male voice said from behind her, followed by the sound of the phone flipping close. Kyoko bent her head back to find a very tall Ren Tsuruga holding her phone in his right hand. Behind him stood YukihitoYashiro, his manger.

"I was handling that." Kyoko stated bluntly, glaring at him slightly. She held out her hand, waiting for Ren to return her phone. Ren just dropped the phone in her hand and replied,

"Not from what I was seeing." Kyoko was about to say something when Ren changed the subject. "Besides, what brings you to the agency? I thought your schedule was full with shooting today."

This drew Kyoko out of her train of thought and the anger she felt slightly towards Ren. "I do, but I needed to pick up this package before the day ended and this was the only free time I had." She held up the package in her hand before straitening up and turning around to face him completely Ren just gave her questioning look as she began to place the package into her purse.

"Hello Kyoko. I hope you are having a good day." Yashiro interjected happily. Kyoko looked to him and nodded.

"Yes, my day has been going well. How about yours?" She smiled brightly.

"Good, good. We have two more appointments before we finish for the day." Yashiro said before Kyoko turned her attention back to Ren, raising an eyebrow at him in the process. Ren just stepped forward, looping an arm around her back and began to lead her towards the front door.

"So you will finish early today?" Kyoko asked, noticing that his manger wasn't following them.

"The way I see it, one of us should get to the restaurant early." Ren replied. Kyoko looked at him with a blank expression for a moment. "You forgot didn't you?"

"Oh course not!" Kyoko hit his shoulder and laughed forcefully. The look Ren was giving her told Kyoko he didn't believe her and her laughter slowly died away. "…Maybe…"

"I knew it," He sighed as he held the door open for her. They walked out outside and headed towards the street. When they reached the curb and they came to a stop, Ren raised a hand, hailing a taxi. Kyoko puffed out her cheeks, not liking his comment.

"I didn't completely forget!"

"Whatever you say," Ren said as a taxi pulled to a stop in front of them.

"Well I guess I will see you tonight at dinner." Kyoko said as she opened the door.

"Do you remember which restaurant?" Ren teased. She glared up at him.

"Yes, of course I do!" She stuck out her tongue at him before moving to get in the taxi. But before she could get in the door closed on her. Confused, Kyoko looked up at Ren, whose face was now inches from her own.

"I know," He whispered before placing his lips on hers. At first, she was shocked by the action, but soon she returned the kiss. At first, it was slow; sweet. Though after a few moments he then began to kiss her passionately. This caused Kyoko's back to be pressed into the taxi, not that she cared much. Her hands had already entangled themselves in his black hair and were holding him to her. They stay like that for a few moments before Ren reluctantly pulled away.

A smirked appeared on his face before he stepped away to talk to the driver in the front passenger window. He pulled out some cash and muttered something about keeping the change before turning his attention once more to the girl standing next to him.

"I-" Kyoko went to say something but Ren cut her off with another kiss.

"I will see you tonight." Ren whispers into her ear. Kyoko, finally regaining her composure, looks up at him and nods before climbing into the taxi. Just as she was about to close the door, she whispered loudly, "I love you, Ren"

Ren just smiles and replied, "Me too, Mrs. Tsuruga...me too."

The taxi's door closed and Kyoko was on her way, excited for what would come that night.

* * *

So this is my first skip beat! one shot and I wrote it for Tabbie1999 because I promised her I would! Sorry it took so long I had issues with things but now its up and I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
